1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a magnetic field sensor having a magnetic field sensor element and at least a band-shaped electrical contact element. Furthermore, the invention relates to a magnetic field sensor module, the magnetic field sensor module comprising a support with at least a fixing section for a magnetic field sensor and a plastic injection molding. In addition, the invention relates to a method for producing a magnetic field sensor module.
2. Background Information
DE 10 2011 081 222 A1 discloses a method for producing a sensor assembly, in particular a speed sensor assembly, with a magnetic field sensor and an interacting flow guide member, wherein the following steps are performed: A) providing the flow guide element in the form of a magnetic flow conducting, in particular pin-shaped, support body; B) forming a pre-injection molding with a receptacle for the magnetic field sensor adjacent to the support body by positioning and at least partially injection molding the support body with a thermoplastic or thermosetting material; C) arranging the magnetic field sensor in the receptacle. According to DE 10 2011 081 222 A1, when injection molding with thermoplastic (thermosetting) materials structures are produced on the support body, which support the setting of contacting means or conductive elements of the magnetic field sensor and protect against a movement inside the injection molded thermosetting plastic material.